Pipes and other tubulars have been lined with polymeric liners (e.g., polyethylene, nylon 11, etc.) for many years and several installation techniques are known to the art. These systems have been used principally in offshore and on shore pipelines, and in downhole production tubulars. Their scope has generally been limited to corrosion and erosion protection. However, they have also been used in monitoring for integrity of the composite liner-host system, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,622 (Roach & Whitehead).
Generally, the liner resides in close-tolerance with the host pipe along its length, forming a stable composite system, as shown in FIG. 1 which is, a cutaway end view of a tubular 10 with a line 11. The installed liner may be either of a loose-fit or a compressed-fit variety, both well known to the art. In all but low pressure applications, the stresses induced by fluid pressure from within the liner are transmitted to the surrounding ‘host’ tubular, and resisted by the same. The liner acts as an intermediary layer.